Love Or Marriage
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Lucius gets to be with the one he always wanted, and finally have his real happily ever after. Warnings: Infidelity


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1074

Title: Love Or Marriage

Warnings: Infidelity

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Olivanders: 10–11 inch: Write about a Slytherin character.

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 112 [Plot Point] Cheating Partner

Word 274 [Word] Sunrise

* * *

Lucius was lying in bed, his eyes flicker over the room he spent the night in, someone was cuddled right up behind him, and he saw a beer bottle on the floor. He saw the sunrise and heard a half-yawned "Morning," behind him. He turned onto his back, seeing Severus grinning at him.

"Morning, Sev," Lucius said, leaning in to kiss his lover. "I see we went overboard on the booze last night."

"Alcohol is for people who can afford to lose a few brain-cells," Severus joked, stroking his hand across the man's bare chest. Lucius was struggling to not complain about the state of his lover's room, but he knew he had no say in the matter.

"Oh look, another glorious morning! Makes me sick," Lucius muttered.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus asked, his eyes scanning the room as well, seeing a few fallen books from the bookshelf in the corner.

"I was thinking about the extreme state of your bedroom, but I'm thinking of you right now," Lucius replied.

"I see," Severus replied, leaning in for another kiss. "Something like _this_?" Severus winked at him, causing Lucius's stony grey eyes to light up with emotion.

"You know what? I just had a very clever idea," Severus added.

"What's that?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Let's stay in bed all day," he replied. Lucius didn't reply, his eyes were on the bedroom table when the clock had just turned to 9AM.

"We're running out of time!" he suddenly said, jumping from the bed with a certain furosity. "I need to be home in ten minutes."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Severus muttered from his bed as he watched Lucius scramble for his clothes. It was chilly in the room and Severus snuggled deeper under the blankets, trying to keep warm.

"Don't be dramatic, that's my job," Lucius said with a half-hearted grin. He wasn't heartless, he knew what would happen if he didn't get home on time. He might be unfaithful, but the Malfoy family had a reputation to maintain. "One would imagine I would be used to being deceitful by now," he muttered as he pulled on olive robes that he had worn the night before.

"Can't you just feel it?" Severus replied.

"What?" Lucius asked, giving him a backward glance.

"There is something between us, and nothing is going to change that, going back to your wife is the opposite of what you should be doing right now," Severus said, trying to lure him back into the bed.

He left Severus in the room, popping into the bathroom to find his toothbrush next to Severus's in the container. The thought made him smile, thinking of coming clean with his wife and finally moving in with Severus.

He knew it was just a dream; he couldn't leave his wife, not now, possibly not ever.

Lucius went home, spotting five-year-old Draco sitting on the floor with a toy car.

"Hey, Draco," Lucius said, ruffling his son's hair.

"Father, I had a nightmare last night, and you weren't home," the little boy said, looking up at him with a curious expression.

"I know, I was out visiting a friend," Lucius replied.

"Mummy said so too," he said softly. "Mummy's friend was sleeping over here too." Lucius couldn't help but feel his heart lurch at the sound of his son's voice telling him that Narcissa had not been careful. Had the woman not locked the door when she was having her affair? He was furious, unrightfully so, he knew. But this was the last thing he could handle, what if his son told anyone about all their "friends"? It was all about being discreet, and Narcissa sure hadn't been.

He needed to have a word with his wife, if she couldn't be careful, this marriage would serve no purpose. Just as he was thinking he would need to have a frank discussion with her, she walked down the stairs, taking in his dishevelled appearance and his olive green robes. She knew, of course she did, but he realised now the difference there is between knowing and seeing, or being told.

"Draco, take your toy upstairs to your room please," Lucius said, trying to control his temper, it wasn't his son's fault. As soon as he heard the door close to his son's room, he turned his attention to Narcissa.

"Woman, what did I tell you about entertaining in our house?" Lucius said with a furious glare.

"Oh come on, Lucius, he is old enough to know the truth," she said.

"Oh, really? Then we might as well just let the cat out of the bag then, can't we?" Lucius said, he was furious, shaking.

"Lucius, calm down, I told Draco it was a secret, he won't tell anyone," Narcissa said.

"I don't care," he spat. "This isn't just about him."

"I know," Narcissa said with a sigh. "It's because you love him, isn't it?"

"Of course not," Lucius said, but his voice sounded hollow,

"Lucius, what difference is there between what we are both doing?" She asked him.

"I am careful," he said.

"No, you love him, whereas my friends are only entertainment," she replied. "You had my heart, but I understand now our entire marriage was for the sake over cover, your father, he would never have accepted it."

"Narcissa, don't," Lucius said, his tone almost begging her to stop now. This was spiralling into a situation without any control.

"You're parents are both dead, there is no need for this anymore," she said, her voice was controlled and even.

"You had been planning this?" he asked. She took the divorce parchment from her robes, handing it over without a word.

"Lucius, we both deserve happiness," she said at last, as his eyes scanned the parchment for the information he was looking for— the custody of his son.

"You want me to have custody of him?" he asked, shocked.

"I know you and Severus will be good to him, he was never my son, Lucius, he was merely your namesake," she said with a hint of sadness.

"Of course we don't have to do this," Lucius said. "We can still…"

"No, its better this way, Draco wouldn't mind, it's better than continuing to live a lie," she said. Her words rang true, he could finally have everything he ever wanted, and he didn't have to give up his son, only his pride.


End file.
